


Ren’s Heart

by Al1ceM0n5ter



Series: Boyfriend to survive [3]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Possession, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al1ceM0n5ter/pseuds/Al1ceM0n5ter
Summary: Ren’s wants you back.
Relationships: Ren (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader
Series: Boyfriend to survive [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748188
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

I was a fool for not being careful enough or suspect Ren would have friends from the dark web to help him. Ren had a day to get away after all, taking the key things like his laptop. He paid people to kidnap me and ship me over to Ren’s new place. 

Day 1  
I’m feel like shit like a hungover, I push my self off the floor. Am I in jail? I see bars and I’m in a cell oh god what have I done now. I rub back of my head but I hand hit something, that some is on my knock. My other hand came up to feel this thing and it’s. It’s. A collar, the same one Ren on me two years ago. I curl up hugging my knees to my chest rocking myself “wake up it’s a bad dream” I kept on saying till there were tears in my eyes and I was screaming it now. I stop at the collar shock me that lay there breathing. “Aw as cute as ever.” I look up eyes wide, staring at Ren watching me on the ground. “Nothing to say?” He open the door to my cell, I could t move or say anything. “I have miss you but now you mine again.” Ren is petting my head shushing me as I cry “I forgive you for running away.” Kissing my head. “I know what I had done wrong now I was way too easy on you and fuss too much” you couldn’t help to notice that Ren was smirking now. Ren tear my clothes off with his claws scratching my skin as well. I was so tried from being kidnapped and drugged also didn’t help that Ren shock me so unable to fight him off. I scream in pain as Ren drove his penis in me not even using lube. Don't take long for Ren to cum in me, Ren breathing hard and laying on top of me. I just lay there unmoved by fact Ren just rape me.

Day 2  
I felt much better this morning but Ren had dress me in Japanese school girl's uniform even my hair was done in two buns. Its still hurts when I walk about about my cell since Ren rape me last night. “those men sure did a number on you but they told me you put up a good fight but don't worry I'm not mad but proud of you." Ren was holding a tray of food for me. I can't remember the last time I ate but i am sure am hungry. "aw you look so adorable in that outfit." I got piss off. "I don't do adorable… Asshole!" I said in my sweetish voice just to mock him. He zap me for that so I kept silent. "I better get back to work." Ren left the room.  
*  
Ren came back but wearing different clothes, didn't need to ask since you know what his job is. You think why not take your revenge already or even bring up the fact I almost killed him but he only got away because of Lawrence. "why am I here… Still alive?" Ren look at you unsure what you are asking "don't you want to take your revenge? After all I did bashed your head in." Ren is now smirking, you hate that look "I don’t want to kill you but I admire your courage, you like a anime hero." you look at him confuse "want to see if I can crushed that out of you." I got scare at that look, it’s pure evil. “Want you to be worthless and weak easy for me to mould you.” He said cupping my face, his eyes are freaking me out that I’m too scared to breath.

Day 3  
That morning Ren came in,"first thing first, you need to call me master" Ren order me to "go fuck yourself master." he zap me then while I was down he tied my hands behind my back. "say thank you master." I took a deep breath "thank you Master... For being a pussy." I suddenly laughing at my own joke. Ren didn't say anything or zap me, this did worry me since every time I insults him, he zap me. Zen disappear for few minutes and came back with some sort of gun. "it's time for a punishment." I crane my neck to look at this gun. Sure don't look like a hand gun. "this is a nail gun." oh shit but I'm too proud to give in. "open up your legs." Ren order me "yes master." I open my legs, Ren got between my thighs and before he could do anything I clamp my thighs around his head. He about to use the remote to my collar but I was faster I twist my body to roll it was hard with my hand behind my back and with Ren between my thighs so now I'm sitting on top of him and hoping he somehow drop the remote. The plan didn't work he didn't drop the remote and he zap and I crumble up and he push me off him. without saying anything Ren roll me on my front and sit on back of my legs so I wouldn't be able to kick him. I feel him holding something to my left thigh "wait!" I realise what he was about to do. BANG I scream, it's hurts so much BANG he nailed my right thigh and I scream again. The pain is too much "I'M SORRY!" as I sob, Ren seem to stop "I'm sorry what?" Ren asked "I'm sorry Master please forgive me!" I'm sobbing so much.  
He got off me, "I need to get back to work but don't remove those nails or I will add more." I couldn't move "yes master" Ren laugh "I knew you would nailed it." I give another sob when I heard the word "nailed". Once Ren was gone I came angry at myself for letting him win. I beat my fist on the floor of the cell.

Don't know how long I been on the floor now but slight movement I get reminder there's nails in my thighs, don’t help my hands are still tied behind my back. I start to feel hungry now. Ren didn't bring me breakfast, oh god is this my life now rely on Ren to feed and clothe me.


	2. Chapter 2

Dream 1  
"Row, row, row your boat" who's singing? “Gently down the stream" I open my eyes. "Merrily merrily, merrily, merrily" am I on a boat? "Life is but a dream" I sit up and realise I'm at the river again. "aw final awake." I turn around don't recognise the man who's rowing the boat. This hair is brown and in a Bob but look greasy and messy. His eyes are gold and his skin is brown. I notice a tattoo on his arm an = and a upside-down v under it. "who are you." I ask uncertainty "I'm Strade and you most be Reader." Strade? Can it be the same one? "why are we here?" I ask. "to lend you a hand." his smile is warm but his eyes seem sadist "I know who you are, you killed people and kidnap Ren." Strade laugh suddenly "ah yes that little bitch, he ate my heart and maybe that's why I'm here." that's mess up. "how can you help me?" I ask "let me take over." I didn't understand “take over like possession?" I ask. "ain't you a sharp one." I look at him "why should I? I know you dangerous more so then Ren." Strade look at me seriously "do you want to treated like a animal and let Ren get away with it." I realise he has a point and Ren will refuse to let you die.

Day 4  
Was that a dream? I roll over forgetting about the wounds on the back of my thigh “fuck!” Rolling on my front again. Ren was sweet last night as he treated me like he never fire nails in me and not give me any food for the day. Ren came in being extra nice to me like he regrets hurting me. I have to lean at the end of the bed so I can eat and not sit at the table.

Day 10  
Ren took care of me for a week, no mean word or punished me when I get cheeky. This didn't last for long, "nice to see you feeling better." I look up and smile I decided to behave better around him so no more nail gun. "it's time for your gift."he said excited." take off your clothes." I look at him. “y-yes ma-master" I stammer taking my clothes off. "do it slower." he ordered, I do it slower with shaky hands. He sees this and love it. “mmm nice body." I stop at my underwear, that voice it’s isn't Ren’s and I look up and. And. And it's Strade! Standing in front of me very close to me. He then said "don't stop." I scream and fell back crawling away. "Reader? What's wrong?" Ren ask concern, I look behind him and Strade is gone. Am I going mad and seeing things. "I'm. I'm fine now." I sign with relief.

Ren took the last piece of clothing off me, sat me down in the chair. I notice he's holding a knife "what are you doing with a knife?" I ask with my heart beating faster. He sat on my lap, me between his legs. I going to cut my heart on your chest so you will always have me with you." he say happily. I nod and let him do it, it's hurt and hard not to make few noise as I'm in pain. I was happy when he final done cutting a heart into my chest. I wondering why Ren isn't getting off me until he start to lick me and its hurts since he licking my wound. Ren move onto licking biting, twisting and pinching my nipples, I'm moaning now and feeling really turn on. “You like it rough?” I open my eye to see Strade sitting across the table from us. It’s seem clear to me that Strade is dead and seeing him here is in my head since Ren don’t see him at. Am I still dreaming maybe this isn’t real but the pain is real and what Ren is doing is very real. 

Dream 2  
I find myself in a bar so I rest my head drop to nap "hey there." I shot my head and sees its Strade again. He's bright smile and friendly as usual, he pop a beer in front of me. "I fine thanks." I say drily, "so what's on your mind, buddy?" he ask, I didn't say anything since Strade watch get fuck by Ren "you sure are no fun." I got up "it's time for me to wake up now." I left him behind in the bar. I stop and turn around looking at Strade “can you tell me about you and Ren.” Strade took a moment “Oh yes I tell you everything.”


	3. Chapter 3

Day 11  
At breakfast me and Ren eating at the small table in my cell. I got a large bandaid over my newly heart shape scar on my chest. I took a quick look around to make Strade isn't here again, Ren notice me looking, he's seem to worry about my mental health now. Without warning I ask "what was Strade like?" Ren almost choke on his mouthful. I sat there waiting "w-what!?" so I repeat myself "what was Strade like?" Ren took a deep breath "he told about that strong people live and weak people die." Ren is playing with his food "he took care of me. He loved me." he's smiling now but still playing with the food "I was all alone when he died but I got you now." I clearly see that Ren worship Strade. "why me? I'm nothing like Strade and why not go for Lawrence? After all he has killed people." I ask "I don't know. Just had this gut feeling about you and its look like I'm right." I look at he confused "you are strong and Lawrence is weak."

I was think back to when I was talking to Strade about Ren. "like everyone of my kills I meet with them at Braying Mule a bar I like to use." I felt uncomfortable "I lure them with my charms and they always fall for it." he laughed "all of them?" I asked "OK some of them need a extra help mostly with force." now he's grinning now. "but with Ren with his ears and tail well that's what kept him alive and I wanted the runt to be my pet." I couldn't help to think about his victims. "Ren is so pathetic but he does make a good loyal dog." he laugh harder "in fact that shock collar you wearing now is the very one I made and put on that fox ears bastard." I finger my collar thinking of the times Ren had shock me.

That night I lay awake in my bed in my cell thinking about Ren and Strade. Ren loved Stalrade but Strade didn't love him back. I felt bad for Ren but am I meant to do? I twist and turn as I try to sleep even if it's means seeing Strade again.

Day 12  
I awoke to realise I hadn’t dreamt of Strade nor see him all day yesterday, it was certainly a nice break from him but why does it feel like he’s planning something even this seem impossible since I hadn’t given him the right to control my body. Strade does now know how Ren felt about him but they never tell me how Strade meet his end.

Ren came in with our breakfast, we ate and I ask “how did Strade died.” Ren looks shock then angry. “Did you killed him?” I ask and he sudden looks hurt “I didn’t do anything.” He whimper “the very last victim he brought home, she killed him but she died too.” I look to him “I’m sorry you must had as you tried to save him” he looks down “no I did nothing, I let him die even when he yell at me to help.” I had a thought “did you let him die because he’s weak?” I said Ren looks shock “er what!?” I pointed out what Ren told me “you did say Strade once said weak people get killed.” Ren didn’t say anything “in the end he got too cocky and got himself killed.”

Without warning I got throw out of my chair but it wasn’t Ren but it is Strade “but how!?” I said looking up at him. “Weak!?” He yell, Er yeah I did call him weak. Oh fuck. Ren stood up and froze seeing me get beaten up but unable to see the person who’s doing it. Strade then slam his hand on my face to stop me from breathing since he wouldn’t be able to choke me by the neck since I got the shock collar on. I feel Ren at my side trying to push the invisible thing off me since he realise I couldn’t breathe. I black out.

I open my eyes “Oh you awake, oh good!” I was about to say something but I can’t talk or move but my body is moving on it’s on. “Hello pet.” It’s my voice but it’s thick accent in like Strade. Oh no he got full control now. Ren looks horrified “aw what wrong?” Strade said kindly but in a mocking way. “No you died.” Ren said shaking “yeah I died because you didn’t save me!” Ren is stinking away from Strade “after all the love and care I give you and this is what I get!” Strade yells. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, so sorry.” Ren begs. “Then unlock this collar then.” Strade give a cheeky smile, Ren push the bottom to release the collar, as the collar fell to the ground Strade punch Ren in his face and place the collar on him. I couldn’t do a thing while Strade had complete control over my body I yell and bang but nothing I just sees what’s he’s doing in my body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End


End file.
